The Wars
About The Wars War in Astra {7of8} is done differently than normal sparing would be in a T-1 Rp. In Astra, there is 3 types of battling. 1 is called a Multi-Battle. It is done as a group or multiple people fighting at once. 2 is called a Double-battle, Double battles are much like a chess game and are for two countries (a.k.a teams) to go head to head. and lastly Is T-1 Sparring but with the Point System. More information on these 3 ways of Sparring are listed below. Multi-Battle Multi battle is a Fun little way to have a team of many people fighting at once. Normally Multi-Battles are done in an Large Open Setting.(Such as the one shown in the picture on the right) Teams are given starting Zones. Everything seen on the Client is the setting of said Battling Area. If you are doing a forum battle the Images will be given to you to base your story off of. After Zones have been placed the Teams then go head to head; one person is in charge of rolling a dice for each team to see who goes first (Highest number goes first). The First team normally places their team into defense, leading the Team like an army. Placing their people in front lines to battle. The Next Team Then follows their advance by ether attacking them or defending or a combination of both. Yes, this does mean that EACH member of the team is able to ether attack or defend.. BUT NOT BOTH. The Teams then continue until their opponents are destroyed or surrender. Things to keep in mind '' * You must use the PS system in order for this to work. * There must be at least one judge with everyones stats recorded and kept track of just in case. (The Judge is not allowed to participate in the fight.) * Multi-Battle is the Hardest and most Advanced way to Spar in this RP, and is meant to be left to leaders and experienced/high leveled members. Double-Battle Double-Battling is the most preferred way to have war with two sides. The DB is done exactly like a Chess Game. The Leader is the King piece and will be responsible for moving all the other members of the game. (Yes, this means you can not move unless you're told.) Once the king/leader is dead the game is over. Movement is done Via Client. That means this is a Client way of sparring and can be done no other way. As stated before DB is done like a chess game. Each player (5 for each side) is assigned a chess piece known as their Rank. (Like Pawn, Knight, Rook) And can only move like that said piece. However, when coming in contact with a piece of the opposite team it becomes a 1-on-1 Spar. The Two pieces battle it out for the square. Who ever wins that spar moves to the space the defeated player was on.(Defeated player can now watch from the benches) ''Thing to keep in mind * This isn't a very difficult way to spar. In fact it's preferred * There is only 5 people for each team which means 2 things: 1 There is no judge so everyone is responsible for keeping track of their character and their opponents RPC. 2 Not all chess pieces will be taken only 5. * Just because you land on someones square it doesn't mean they are defeated. * You do not regain stats per battle. Another words Survival mode. * 1-on-1 spars are done with the PS. PvP Player Vs Player is pretty self explanatory. Just keep in mind you must use the Point system and have a judge..